dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Midnightverse)/Synopsis
Arc/Season 1: The Special Children Issei is first seen in the classroom waking up from a nightmare about a massive three-headed dragon destroying everything. Horrified and appalled, he discovers that Rias and the other girls are cheating on him with other guys behind his back, after noticing a change of their perception towards him. Feeling enraged, this forced him to nearly activate his Juggernaut Drive, but the crisis was averted in the nick of time, thanks to Ddraig. In Chapter 3, Alone, Issei begins to experience the adverse effects that the energy of Trihexa left on his Evil Pieces. He begins to hallucinate and experiences delirium. Tired of being tormented by the horrifying visions he was receiving, Issei, along with Ddraig, decided to remove his Evil Pieces with the help of Irina, practically out of sight from the others. In Operation: KMS, Issei successfully removes his evil pieces and continues his relationship with Irina, focusing nearly all of his romantic feelings towards her. Upon arriving home, Issei is chastised by his twin sister, Mitsuki, for not telling her that he was removing his pieces. He then hears from her of a tournament that includes the entire supernatural world. Following Rossweisse's return, Issei, along with the others, decided to form a new group called Eden Squad. After meeting with his babysitter, Ashley, who was revealed to be the Archangel Azrael, Issei is taken to Azazel's lab for a checkup. It is revealed that Issei has miasma running through his body, making him a cambion but not a natural one. Following his checkup, Issei encounters a young girl along the way, dumpster diving for food in an alleyway. He takes her to a McDonalds after coaxing her out of the alley. He grows fond of her and decides to take her to Azrael's apartment where after a while, decides to take her in. Issei and the others are then given a mission to go to America to investigate the most recent sighting of demon activity in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. There Issei and Rossweisse cement their relationship after killing a wendigo together. Issei and the others then meet up with an operative of Blacklight named Eric who takes them to the base to meet with their leader, Cornelius. Cornelius talks with Issei proposing his theory as to how the Special Children were created. After learning that they needed an Enochian Weapon, Issei returns to the underworld along with Eden Squad to inform the Satans of the situation. It is at this moment that Issei meets Ingvild Leviathan who is readily accepted into their group of misfits. Returning to America, Issei, along with Kiba, Irina, and Ingvild, meet up with Lisa and Eric. Issei buys a 1967 Chevy Impala for him to drive. Following Lisa and Eric to Colorado, Issei meets with a man named Isran and helps him retrieve the Colt from a nest of vampires. When returning home, Issei encounters Rias and the other girls again. Refusing to speak with her, Issei leaves the room but is attacked by Tatsuya, Rias and Akeno's new boyfriend. Issei retaliates by snapping his wrist with telekinesis. Shortly after, Issei and Irina go to the familiar forest to acquire a familiar. There Issei meets his familiar, Gore Magala. Upon hearing from her that he is being hunted by the Dragon King, Tiamat, Issei runs only to encounter her. Learning her backstory with Ddraig, Issei is forced to fight back after Tiamat starts to attack him to free her beloved. Issei fatally wounds her in self-defense. In a desperate gambit to save her, Issei uses Ddraig to transfer her soul into a gem and infused it into the Booster Gear. After this, Eden Squad is sent to Tokyo where they encounter another Special Child and the two demons sent to hunt them. Barely defeating them, Issei tells Ichika of his status and that he has to move for his own safety. At the beginning of the Azazel Cup, Eden Squad is pit against the God of Thunder, Thor. Using Ingvild's strategy, Eden Squad achieves a flawless victory. Their next battle was against Verethranga whom they also defeated. Their greatest battle was against Kali. The Goddess' peerage eliminated over half of their fighters forcing Issei to enter the Abyss Dragon Drive in rage at Irina's elimination, which caused him to be identified by the spectators, including the Gremory Peerage, to be under his alias as Kurenai Akagami. With this mode, Issei defeated Kali. Their next match against Set was flawless as the first match against Thor. With the finals coming up, Issei and his team are set on a two-week break. They played for the school festival as their team's disguise was a music club. After celebrating Lily's birthday, Issei and Eden Squad are sent to Germany to investigate a death linked to demons. There he met the Princes of Hell, Ramiel, Dagon, and Mammon. Dagon explains that a Faustian Demon was responsible for the death in the town. Trying to capture the demon after encountering her, Issei and his team are almost defeated and is saved by Dagon. In the chapter, Fighter's Unknown Battlegrounds, Issei and Eden Squad face off against Teams Gremory, Bael, and Sitri, They are assisted by Team Vali. Their match is interrupted by the demons sent to capture Issei. Beelzebub reveals himself to Issei and captures him. In the chapters, The Special Children and the Hunger Games, Issei wakes up in an abandoned town and discovers the other Special Children including Murayama who was taken like him. Learning that they all have to kill each other and only one can survive, Issei defies this rule and attempts to find a way for them all to escape. Learning the true purpose of the Special Children as a demonic army leader from Beelzebub, Issei furthers his attempts. When Lance reveals himself as an enemy, Issei takes the other special children and begins to teach them to gain some semblance of control over their powers. After destroying the barrier, Issei sends a message to his twin for help. After defeating Lance, Issei reunites with his friends. He is then saved by his sister from a sucker punch attack by Lance killing Mitsuki in the process. Realizing a broken promise that he had made to his twin sister, he confidently signs a contract to revive Mitsuki back to life, in exchange of his own, leaving him with only a year to live. After learning about this, Irina became angry at Issei for selling his soul for the sake of his sister, therefore she became determined to search for any possible way to break the deal, to prevent Issei's death. Following Mitsuki's revival in the Chapter, My Sister's Keeper, Issei and the Eden Squad returned to the Underworld where they were sent by the Four Satans, the Archangels, and Cornelius to go and confront Lance and Beelzebub at the . They arrive, accompanied by the Four Satans, and meet up with the Greek Pantheon and their forces. They storm the graveyard but it was too late. Before Issei could kill Lance after he threatened to kill him and rape his sister, Lance managed to insert the Colt into the Gehenna Gate. Beelzebub arrives and mocks Eden Squad and the others. Issei spits in his face, enraging the Prince of Hell and a battle between them ensues. The battle between Beelzebub and DxD commences as the Maou and the Gods rush to close the Gehenna Gates. They all engage Beelzebub simultaneously but are being beaten back as their attacks only proved to be a nuisance to the Prince. Sairaorg manages to knock Beelzebub off his feet in his Juggernaut Drive, Breakdown the Beast while Issei, Vali, and Mitsuki plan their attack. The three coordinate their combined attack, Unholy Trinity, and push Beelzebub back. The three then prepared for a counter-attack when Hephaestus saves them by severing Beelzebub's tail. Issei and the others turn to Vali who analyzed Beelzebub's absorption powers and deduces that Beelzebub's powers of Absorption are limited to the number of limbs he has that is free and if he can see the attack. Issei and Vali attack, confirming Vali's theory. Issei then saves Artemis from a potentially fatal attack from Beelzebub much to the Goddess's ire and gratitude. After a combined attack from Ingvild, Rossweisse, Fenrir, Rias, Gasper, Kuroka, Le Fay, and Mitsuki, Beelzebub reveals to them Issei's deal. Expecting his sister's anger, Issei is surprised when Mitsuki stands up to Beelzebub and mocks the Great Dragon. As the two agree to talk later, Issei's Demon Soul Form reaches its limit and dispels. Beelzebub mocks Issei's attempts at fighting him after being clearly drained. He stands up and remarks to Beelzebub defiantly that he has something worth fighting for. Seeing that mocking or persuading Issei was a lost cause, Beelzebub moves in to kill Issei only for Issei to be saved by Rias, Akeno, and Gasper. Beelzebub retaliates by unleashing a massive aura burst, injuring all of them. Issei watches as Beelzebub shifts back into his human form. Issei is asked by a curious Beelzebub as to why he didn't accept the offer. Issei responds that he doesn't want to look at his face for eternity. Enraged and finally having had enough, Beelzebub tortures Irina in front of Issei by electrocuting her and slowly snapping her wings one by one. In a burst of energy, Issei uses the Calamity function of the Booster Gear. Issei and the rest begin their final assault on the Demon Lord. While everyone else assaults Beelzebub, Issei asks Le Fay on her illusion skill. After formulating a plan, Issei attempts to sucker punch Beelzebub only to be impaled by a darkness blade from the demon. Mocking Issei and asking for his last words, Issei reveals that he fell for it and the illusion faded. Issei fires the Colt, striking Beelzebub in the chest and killing the Prince for good. As they celebrate, Issei feels a familiar presence and turns around. In the final chapter of Season 1, Three Minutes Til Midnight, everyone is shocked to discover it was Lilith, Issei asks her what she was doing here. Through Sitri's revelation, Issei discovers that Lilith is the Princess of Demonkind and has been plotting and guiding world events up to this moment. She states that she wants peace and the current peace right now was forced since the world's pantheons banded together to fight Trihexa. Issei watches as Lilith brutally executes Euclid and declares war on the Supernatural World. She attempts to have Issei join her only for Issei to refuse. Lilith prepares to kill the Greek Gods and the Four Satans as Issei watches helplessly only for Azrael, who temporarily regained her full power, saves them. Lilith, outmatched, retreats but not before saying to Issei and the others that they can't stop the sequence of future events. At the Celestial Council Emergency Meeting, Issei is confronted by Mitsuki, who was angry that Issei sold his soul for her. Stating Issei went and broke their promise, Mitsuki resolves to find a way to break Issei's deal. Looking towards the future and unsure of his survival, Issei asks his sister to enter a blood pact to keep Irina and the others safe. Confused, Mitsuki accepts it. After the two walk inside, Issei is scolded by his friends and he states that he would have done it for any of them. His friends all resolve to free Issei even if it means fighting Lilith herself. Arc/Season 2: Signs of the Apocalypse TBA Arc/Season 3: The War of the Seals TBA Arc/Season 4: Armageddon TBA Category:CrimsonSOng